Simple People
by Avatardd
Summary: Follow the short stories of Ed, Al, Roy, Ling, and all of the characters you've come to know and love my new drabble collection, Simple People. These stories (some of which may be in two parts) will make you laugh. cry, and make you want to punch me in the face probably. They take place BEFORE and AFTER The Promised Day so there may be spoilers. Will contain pairings. ENJOY!
1. Apple Pie

**A.N. – Hello, I'd like to start out by saying thank you for starting to read this. I have decided before going on to write a multi-chaptered fic, I'd like to start with the basics, **_**drabbles. **_**To help mold my abilities as a fanfiction writer, I'd like to entertain you with a new series of FMA drabbles, in which I've entitled **_**Simple People.**_** These short (maybe sometime two part) stories will follow the lives of Ed, Al, Roy, Ling, Mei, and many other characters we've come to know and love. They won't be in any specific order and will take place both before and after The Promised Day (so some may have spoilers). I'm aiming for about 50-100(ish) Please feel free to leave suggestions (as they would be would be very appreciated) reviews, or any other comments. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own FMA, nor any of its characters. All credit goes to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Apple Pie**

"_It's getting late, brother,"_came the young alchemist _"we need to pick up the sugar!"_

"Relax, Al, it's not like the shop is going anywhere!" replied Edward, slightly irritated by his brother's vigor. As Edward continued to move at his slow pace, Alphonse grunted at his brother's lack of motivation.

Arms crossed in front of him, Edward stopped in his tracks. "Ya know,"he started "if you wanna get there so damn bad, why don't you just go there _yourself_!"

"Well, _you're_ the one with the money!", Alphonse half yelled with one hand on his crane and the other at his hip.

"_Exactly!"_ exclaimed Edward "It's _my_ money which I so _graciously_ offered to use to buy the sugar for you with."

"Hey! It's not for me, it's for Winry!" corrected Al. "She's the one making the pie."

"And _you're _the who's gonna eat it!" shouted Ed as he pointed his index finger at his brother.

"_And, what, you're not?!"_

There was a short pause in the arguing as Edward thought about what his brother said. _Damn straight he was going to eat that pie. He'd eat two if he could. _He checked his pocket watch to find it had just struck 5:49. His jaw dropped as he now saw that Alphonse's nagging was all with good reason, for the local shops closed at 6 sharp. Without words and solely from the look on his face, Alphonse knew he had won.

Quickly, he started to run, nearly all but shoving his brother to the side. _"Dammit! Why didn't you tell me it was so late!"_ Edward yelled over his shoulder to his brother.

"_I did!" _

* * *

"They're almost done." Winry said to herself as she watched her pies become a golden brown color through the glass of her oven.

"It smells delicious. The boys will love them." came the voice of Pinako as she came upstairs from her automail workshop. "I hope so! But I feel kind of bad , though, for making those guys go out there for sugar. I forgot I had extra in the pantry."

"Ah, they'll be fine. No man should eat unless they work for their food anywa-" Pinako could not finish her statement for she got cut off in the middle of it by what sounded like a bear beating down their door.

A giggle came from Winry as she thought about how she would explain the misunderstanding to Ed and Al.

* * *

**A.N. - Welp, that's the first chapter! Love it, hate it, don't care at all? Please remember to review/favorite and hopefully I'll be back within a week or two. That's the plan, at least. Until next time**

_**-Avatardd**_


	2. In the Morning Pt 1

**A.N. - Hey guys! First and foremost, I'd like to thank **_**Rex the wolf**_** and **_**SpenstarianCreed1 **_**for following the story so far; thanks guys! Also I'd like to address that this will be a 2 part Royai chapter, in honor of Royai week (which I am a week late for). So, I guess if you don't like that pairing, then maybe skip this one. Please enjoy and remember to review, favorite, and leave any suggestions you have for future drabbles! Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer – I don't own FMA, nor any of its characters. All credit goes to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - In the Morning Pt. 1**

Riza Hawkeye knew better than to oversleep, even if she did only get three hours of sleep on the train the night before. So, rather than relying on her usual subconscious militaristic actions, she had to use pure will power to rise out of her makeshift bed on a sofa that morning.

As she rose, she almost forgot that she was no longer in her Eastern home. The scenery outside her window stood as a reminder that she was in her new apartment in Central City. The of the hussle of the city below was a striking contrast to the serenity of the countryside. Usually any relocation of such magnitude would take a few weeks to process, however her and her fellow unit's transfer was a swift and unexpected one. They somehow managed to cram three weeks worth of paperwork and packing into a mere 48 hours.

But of course, she wasn't complaining about it. She was given a choice by her commanding officer and made her decision. _"No going back now," _she thought.

The blonde woman yawned and and stretched herself out, feeling stiff from her slumber on her wooden board of a sofa. She began to think to herself as she looked about the empty room, but hunger was all that was on her mind.

Knowing that the only ready to eat food around was canned tuna and a package of biscuits, she got ready for the day ahead and ventured out on a quest for breakfast and groceries.

* * *

"Will that be all, ma'am?" inquired the young waiter.

"Yes, that's it, thanks." said Riza right before taking a sip of her cup of coffee. As she brought the cup to her mouth, she was instantly overtaken by its aroma. Predominantly bitter in taste, subtle vanilla undertones along with a buttery croissant created a morning euphoria that left as quickly as it came.

* * *

**A.N.- So, that's the first part! I was originally going to do this in one part, but it was getting too long for a drabble. Part 2 will be out soon (may have a chapter in between it though), hope you enjoyed! Remember to review, make suggestions, and fav/follow! Until next time,**

_**-Avatardd**_


End file.
